Rip City
Rip City is a chat room on Kongregate. It is also the most messed up chat room in existence. The bossman of the room Rip City in the land of Kongregate is Roild. He owns the room as king of oldfags. He roildrages on any noob who attempts to intrude. If you like being mindfucked, come to Rip city. __TOC__ Frequent People in Rip City *Roild *TheLastGamer *LeonHeart *JustinKings *LastActionCowboy *MelissaMay *lightbrightpablo *joemama54321 *Drakewessman *Plazmania01 Frequent Happenings Rip City Soup The one dish that Rip City has is their legendary soup made of random objects and human limbs. Sounds delicious, doesn't it? The soup is contained in a pot that rises up in the middle of the city. Many people have been thrown in the soup whole and it tasted just as good as normal! Limb Amputation Most of the time in Rip City limbs will get amputated, but don't fret, they will grow back. Leonheart5 has a closet full of spare body parts but he's a greedy bastard and refuses to share. Noobs Many times per day a person know as a Noob or a Troll enters Rip City to cause mischief. There is no way to deal with these sad little people but to mute them and wait for them to leave. Don't try contacting a moderator or reporting the Noob because moderators don't do anything and Kongregate doesn't care about your harassment claims. Pokémon Battles These mainly happen between Roild, LeonHeart, and LastActionCowboy. During these events, nobody without a knowledge of Pokémon games understands the conversation. During these, noobs get especially confused and angry. Much laughter ensues. Rip City Literature LastActionCowboy and LeonHeart are currently working a story titles Rip City Saves the World. It is still a work in progress which was started on 5/24/11 and will be finished on a Unknown date in 2011. There are also two planned sequels (Rip City Does Manhattan and Rip City Destroys the World). These sequels will not be started on until after Rip City Saves the World has become a published book and a feature film. Note that TLG does not approve of this story. Yes he does ^^^ People Roild He owns the room as king of the oldfags and of the city. He roildrages on any noob who attempts to intrude with belligerent, nonsensical, or malicous goals. He is one of three Pokémon battlers in Rip City. LastActionCowboy One of the newer members of Rip City, he is the most hated person on earth. He is a badge whore and always gets the badge of the day. He is one of three Pokémon battlers in Rip City. Thefanningofthe LastActionCowboy's evil alter ego, he is a poor troll who doesnt know how to insult anybody. He constantly visits Rip City, harassing the chatters and even LastActionCowboy. Leonheart5 He is even more hated than LastActionCowboy (he is hated by earth and space and his family). Whenever he's online he is always playing mulltiplayer games. He is one of three Pokémon battlers in Rip City. He is a dragon trainer who loves his Dragonites. He is the grandson of the leader Roild.He enjoys to annoy the crap out of those who he likes. He, along with LastActionCowboy, is writing the book Rip City Saves the World.[ He also has a closet full of extra limbs and organs that he can replace his body parts with or he gives trisscar to sell on the black market.] The Last Gamer One of the highest ranked regs, also one of the select few that do not kiss roild's ass. Very outspoken and intolerant of noobs. Jizzed his pants when they introduced badge of the day on kongregate. JustinKings MelissaMay One of the more innocent members in Rip City. One of the few whose mind isn't as sick and twisted as it can get. At times, when fed too much sugar, she turns into a hyper, crazy, and insane child with little control. lightbrightpablo An immagrant Drakewessman A bad ass mother fucker who spaz's out on ppl for no reason and he likes to fuck noobs up 1 of the 9 tyrant players Plazmania01 Asshole Dont fuck with him and he wont fuck with you. One Day said that he's never coming back to Rip City, he came back the next day Rip City Word of the Every Single Day Roiled: to be completely and utterly pwned in any subject. Origin: Invented by TLG back in the days when he did kiss roild's ass. Example 1: Fred: Seriously? You just beat me 940 to 150 in Shellshock? Why? Why does this keep happening??? Dave: Dude, I just roiled you. Example 2: George: I'm telling you, man, llamas and humans can totally have babies together! I read it in a book somewhere! *continues to idiotically and stubbornly insist his point is true* John: *proves george's point untrue* George: ....shit, I guess you just roiled me, huh? John: No. You just roiled yourself. Category:Chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with room owners Category:Chat rooms Category:Real world places